


A Surprise

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Wendip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: After hearing rumors that her brother has a girlfriend, Mabel travels to New York to get the truth out of him.





	A Surprise

“Dipper!” Mabel shouted as she hugged her brother. “It’s great to see you!” Dipper flinched from his sister’s tight embrace.It was difficult keeping in touch with each other living on the other side of the country, but the two always made an effort to be together for there birthday. Mabel took the week off to go see her brother in New York City.

Dipper had taken an internship with his great uncle’s Stan and Ford, who were studying varying hauntings of New York.

Dipper came to pick Mabel up at the airport. “So, Am I going to met her this week?”

Dipper gave his sister a curious look. “Who?”

“Don’t give me that Dipper. Your new girlfriend! You’ve never been good at hiding secrets from me! Grunkle Stan told me how you staying out late, always texting and is constantly happy.”

“Nice to keep things private,” Dipper grumbled.

“Who is she? How did you met? Does she have a nickname for you?” Mabel piested her brother for questions all the way to pick up. There a car rolled up to greet them. Mabel gasped in shock as a familiar face opened the door. “Wendy!”

“Get in you two!”

“Oh my god Wendy! What are you doing here?” Mabel asked as she sat shotgun with Dipper sitting in the back.

“Moved here about two years ago. My place of employment was haunted. So, a few months ago my boss calls some ghost experts. I go into work and bam: Ford, Stan, and Dipper were there. Fighting ghosts. Just like old times.” Wendy said the last part quietly as if it was to herself.

Mabel pressed on with her interrogation, but with a new target. “Have you noticed Dipper seeing any lady friend?”

Wendy looked coyly back at Dipper. “I don’t know. I’m sure if Dipper was seeing someone, surely they would be their phone background.” Before she had all the words out, Mabel had lept back and began wrestling her brother. Mabel pulled the phone out of her brother’s jacket. 

Mabel looked at the phone and gasped. In the photo Dipper was sitting in the lap of a beautiful red head. A very familiar red head. She looked back and forth between the two. She was completely shocked. “No! When did… How…?” She than let out an ear splitting squee. “Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“We wanted to surprise you,” Dipper answered sheepishly.


End file.
